


Something Wicked This Way Comes

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-04
Updated: 2013-07-04
Packaged: 2017-12-17 15:52:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/869274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something Wicked This Way Comes</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Wicked This Way Comes

A large black cauldron sat atop a purple and black fire and inside a thick grey potion bubbled and boiled.  The brew was a foul smelling concoction and filled the room with smog and smoke. 

The room was dark and lite by floating candles with burning blue flames on their wicks.

In the room, a chorus of unnerving humming and chanting haunted the air.  Foul half dead looking creatures all sat along the walls and on the floor.  Many of them were missing teeth and only had patches of hair on their heads.  They had long unnatural fingers and their eyes were shined with an unholy yellow hue.  Some were completely naked and exposed their skanky and scarred bodies, while others wore raggedy and worn pieces of black cloth.

In the room no sound could be heard except for the boil of the brew, the humming of their dark song, and the screams of an infant.

The child wailed and shrieked at the top of its lungs but the creatures ignored it.

From the corner of the room a large hunched over woman slid across the floor towards he cauldron.  She wore an unkempt grey robe and it was stained with blood.  Her face was covered and but as she moved her robe revealed her nearly skeletal legs and feet. 

In a guttural low tone she began, “My brothers and sisters we are gathered here today because all of our dark omens have shown me that our master’s spirit was returned to the realm of the living.  Somewhere he lays dormant within the body of another.  BRING FORTH THE SACRIFICE!  Our time is of vengeance is upon us my brothers and sisters…it time for us to reclaim our power and our place as overlords of the magical world.  With our master and leader returned to us…we will be all powerful again.”

A young witch holding the wailing babe came towards the older woman.  The baby screamed and struggled in the witches arms.

“With this brew and sacrifice the vessel shall be shown to us.  Drop the child into the brew!”

The young witch did as she was told and dropped the defenseless child into the boiling cauldron.

The child’s screams and intensified and filled the room and continued for the duration of the ritual.   

The old witch began to chant

_Accept our offering and reveal to us…show us the one who will lead us_

The onlookers swelled their voices and began to chant and hum more reverently.

Their unholy hymn made their ears and gums bleed, but they continued on.

The cauldron bubbled and bubbled and until a dark haze began to float over it.

**_REVEAL TO US…SHOW US WHO WILL LEAD US!_ **

Outside a thunder storm cracked and sounded.  The dark haze began to swirl and an image began to take form.  In the image showed a young pale boy with dark hair.

**_REVEAL TO US….SHOW US…GIVE US A NAME!!_ **

The pot exploded and the bones of the infant flew into the air, smacking and cracking on the walls of the room.

The thunder boomed and lightening cracked, and then a low voice bellowed, “ ** _STILES.”_**


End file.
